1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking utensils. More particularly, this invention relates to a vented lid for baking and frying on a flat pan, consistent with current environmental requirements.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, iron plates are commonly used for baking or frying beefsteak and porksteak at restaurants or at home. In order to be able to view the baking or frying operation, there is usually no lid used to cover the foodstuff. Thus, not only is the foodstuff not done evenly, but also pollutants are produced which pollute the environment and are harmful to our health.